


Satinalia

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: A Mahariel's Travels [44]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Satinalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Tumblr prompt:<br/>"Person A getting Person B a small, yet thoughtful gift for Christmas. After seeing what everyone else gave Person B, Person A decides their gift is embarrassing and silly, promptly tossing it away in the trash. Person B finds it a little later. What happens next?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satinalia

Theron, admittedly, had perhaps put more effort than was needed into Zevran’s Satinalia gift. But at last the pair of new leather gloves were made, and he was free to glare at his sewing kit before relegating it back into the depths of his pack where the needles couldn’t prick at his fingers.

He’d been working on them in secret for months, always whenever Zevran wasn’t around - so, rarely. But they were finished at last, just in time for Satinalia. The ranger briefly admired the gloves, the intricate stitching that he’d tried to reflect elements of the Antivan’s tattoos in along with the traditional Dalish patterns. Then he hid them away in his pack as well.

Satinalia came quickly, and as Zevran admired his gifts from everyone else Theron felt his heart gradually sink. Everyone else had clearly visited marketplaces or found places that specialised in imports from Antiva. How could he have thought a pair of _gloves_ would be enough of a gift? And he’d clearly put far more effort than needed into his gift…

When it came to his turn to give Zevran his gift, instead of producing the gloves as he’d planned, the ranger merely tried a smile and hinted that the gift would come later.

Once the rest of the gifts had been given and the group settled down to easy chatter, Theron politely retreated from the campfire under the pretence of putting his own gifts away. He stared down at the gloves in his hands, wondering what he could do with them now. He couldn’t truly wear them; as an archer, his left glove had to have a wristguard fitted into it between the outer leather and the fur lining. Theron sighed, and tossed them into a corner of the tent instead.

"Perhaps the dog would appreciate something to chew on." He muttered to himself.

"Chew on what, _amor_?”

Theron started and turned around to see Zevran step into the tent.

"Oh, a bone." He replied quickly, watching the Antivan as his gold eyes swept over the tent. A slight frown creased the former Crow’s forehead as his gaze alighted on the gloves tossed into a corner.

"Theron, what are those?" He asked, stepping around the ranger to pick them up.

"Nothing. I was just practising something." The Dalish elf answered dismissively, heart sinking all over again. Zevran examined the gloves with a learned eye, tracing his fingers over the stitching.

"They look to me like Dalish gloves. Incredibly new, detailed ones as well." The blond commented, giving Theron a knowing look. "You… Made these?" He asked.

Theron looked away, and shrugged evasively. He heard the former Crow sigh.

"I thought your gift seemed rather… Forward. I take it these were to be my gift instead?"

Theron risked a glance back, and nodded minutely.

"But compared to the others, it seemed like a foolish gift. I’ve never experienced Satinalia before, I wasn’t sure what was expected." The ranger sighed as he went to go sit down on the bedroll. Zevran smirked, and then joined him, still looking at the gloves.

"This must have taken months, and of course you didn’t ruin the surprise by working on them around me. _Mi amor_ …” Zevran smiled, putting the gloves in his lap and leaning over to kiss the black-haired elf gently.

"You like them?" Theron asked.

"You made me exquisite leather gloves for Satinalia, how can I not like them?" The Antivan replied, chuckling as he pulled off his worn and fraying gloves to try the new ones on. They fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting to write 'Saturnalia', and it's annoying. Brain, we're not in Ancient Rome, stop it.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed Theron's first Satinalia where he probably took it a little too seriously.


End file.
